


L'Arciere e il Cervo

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Ike sta guidando il suo branco lungo la migrazione, ma cerca una pozza d'acqua in cui lavarsi. Deve chiedere però il permesso ad un cervo bianco, Alexander.





	L'Arciere e il Cervo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/gifts).



Ike si era allontanato ancora. Non si era reso conto di quanto si fosse addentrato in quel bosco, in cerca di una pozza d'acqua fresca in cui lavarsi. Ormai il suo branco doveva essere lontano, giù nella pianura dalle erbe alte ma priva di alberi. Certo, c'erano rivoli ovunque, ruscelli, ma nulla che gli permettesse di immergere il corpo grosso e possente in maniera completa.  
Quella foresta era troppo folta per lui: il suo corpo muscoloso non passava facilmente tra tutte quelle sterpaglie, e spesso i rami si infilavano nei suoi fianchi pelosi, facendolo mugolare dal fastidio. Non era raro che andasse lui in avanscoperta: come ramingo del branco, aveva il compito di spianare la strada a coloro che venivano dopo di lui. In questo caso, cuccioli e giovani. Ike riuscì a scastrarsi da un groviglio di rovi, uscendo nella piccola radura oscurata dai rami con tutto il pelo arruffato. Eccola lì, finalmente! La stava cacciando da ore, ma era riuscito a trovare la polla d'acqua che stava tanto cercando. L'umidità della foresta lo aveva guidato fin lì, dove tutti quei ruscelli si univano in uno stagno profondo e dall'acqua insolitamente ferma e pulita. Dove andava tutta l'acqua? In profondità, in un cunicolo sotterraneo? Ike entrò a passo lento nella piscina naturale, borbottando per la piacevole frescura. Eccola lì, un pavimento di roccia che lasciava passare al di sotto una moderata quantità d'acqua. Il ramingo non era uno studioso della natura, non conosceva l'origine di tali formazioni, ma non erano neppure un suo problema. A lui bastava sciacquarsi e indicare agli altri la posizione di una zona tranquilla in cui rinfrescarsi.  
Con un sospiro si immerse fino al collo, scuotendosi nel brivido che il freddo gli procurava. Se si sarebbe rilassato qualche minuto, non sarebbe successo nulla... Riaprì gli occhi nel sentire un rumore, drizzò le orecchie e sprofondò completamente sotto il pelo dell'acqua. Si stava avvicinando qualcuno, ma chi? Quando un cervo bianco dai lunghi capelli biondi e chiari si inginocchiò davanti alla polla, ad Ike saltò il cuore in gola. Chi era quel centauro? Sembrava una creatura così eterea... certamente non pericolosa, visto lo spessore inesistente delle sue braccia e la corporatura esile. Inoltre non portava nessuna arma sul proprio manto, se non un'incredibile bellezza. Il cervo si osservò nella polla, specchiandosi e sistemandosi i capelli davanti alle orecchie bianche, prima di prendere un po' d'acqua e lavandosi piano il petto, tremolando per l'improvviso freddo. Ike fece un passo sul fondale, cercando di avvicinarsi, ma qualche bolla si liberò dal pelo folto sull'addome e risalì in superficie, avvertendo l'udito sensibile della creatura, che si sollevò subito dalla riva, in allerta.  
Ike si sbrigò a tornare a galla, uscendo completamente fradicio dalle profondità del laghetto. Alzò subito le mani, mostrandosi disarmato.

  
"Che le stelle ti guidino lungo le migrazioni, straniero."

  
Disse immediatamente, prendendo dei profondi respiri per riempire i polmoni. Quello non rispose immediatamente, ma aguzzò la vista, concentrandosi sul guanto che Ike portava alla mano destra.  
"Sono un arciere del mio branco, stiamo migrando e ho cercato un lago adatto per lavarsi. Questo è vostro territorio?"  
Provò nuovamente Ike, arrivando a riva e uscendo con il resto del corpo. Mostrò l'arco che riposava lungo il suo fianco, sbuffando appena per tutto il peso che sentiva addosso. L'acqua che gocciolava dal suo pelo andò a innaffiare le piante del sottobosco, già verdi e piene. Il cervo piegò appena la testa di lato, un piccolo sorriso sul volto. Ike doveva ammettere che era davvero bello, così elegante e sottile. Sarà stato la metà di lui.

"Sì, questo è nostro territorio. Noi non migriamo, come fate voi. Ma è la prima volta che vedo uno della tua razza venire qui."

Ike si sentì anche troppo osservato. Con tutto il pelo brombo d'acqua, poi, era ben consapevole di non essere la cosa più bella del mondo.

"In effetti è la prima volta che noi bisonti proviamo questo giro. Di norma passiamo più a Nord, ma abbiamo una cucciolata nata tardi e non potevamo percorrere le montagne."

Disse ad alta voce, girando la testa per seguire i movimenti del cervo, che graziosamente gli saltellava intorno, osservandolo con attenzione.

"Possiamo accedere a questo stagno? Posso portare la mia gente?"

Chiese ancora, girandosi su se stesso per non perdere d'occhio il biondo. Quello finalmente si ritenne soddisfatto, e saltellò su una roccia lì vicino, pronto a scalare quell'altura che per Ike sarebbe stata troppo difficile.

"La vostra gente è benvenuta. Finché non distruggete troppi alberi lungo il cammino..."

Mormorò, prima di scomparire tra le fronde. Ike sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, ma del cervo non c'era più nessuna traccia.

Ike accompagnò i centauri che avevano bisogno di lavarsi fino alla polla, e quando si assicurò che tutti erano al sicuro e sotto la supervisione di un adulto responsabile, provò ad addentrarsi nella foresta. Era passato un giorno da quando aveva incontrato il cervo, e non aveva più visto nessuno del suo branco nei dintorni. Abitavano davvero lì? O lo aveva preso in giro? Armato con il suo arco, Ike si fece strada oltre le piante fitte, le orecchie ben tese in attesa di captare un qualsiasi suono. Dubitava di trovare aggressori, ma non bisognava mai abbassare la guardia in terra straniera. Poteva, ad esempio, incappare in lupi mannari, o...  
Ad Ike quasi partì un muggito quando vide il cervo bianco poggiato sulle zampe anteriori, il sedere da cervo ben visibile e puntato verso di lui. Si era accorto di non essere più solo? Forse il vento copriva il suo odore, visto che l'altro continuava imperterrito nel suo stiracchiarsi in maniera così provocante. Forse... forse non riusciva più a ragionare bene, perché erano anni che non si accoppiava e quell'ano morbido e roseo circondato da quel pelo bianco era la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai visto. Quelle cosce aggraziate, quei testicoli ben aderenti al ventre e il membro piccolo...  
Ike uscì dal suo nascondiglio, il fiato più pesante di quello che desiderasse. Il cervo sollevò le braccia, mostrando il torace allenato ma sottile, l'espressione esageratamente sorpresa.

"Oh, anche tu qui, bisonte?"

Lo chiamò con un trillo, senza accennare a voler abbassare il sedere. Ike lo vide piegare la testa, e un sorriso malizioso spuntò sulle labbra del biondo.

"Cosa abbiamo qui... L'altra volta non lo avevo visto, nascosto da tutto quel pelo. Invece ora è bello dritto."

Ike non riuscì subito a capire cosa l'altro avesse visto, poi realizzò di essere vergognosamente duro. Fin troppo, per quel poco che aveva visto. Ma il cervo sembrava felice della situazione, si avvicinò a lui nuovamente e si stese davanti a lui, assumendo la stessa posizione di prima. Girò la testa, i capelli biondi che si spostavano per mostrare gli occhi azzurri.

"Adesso fammi un bel servizio. In fin dei conti ti ho lasciato il lago."

Ike sapeva che non era uno scambio equo. E che i ricatti sessuali non erano affatto all'ordine del giorno... ma come poteva dirgli di no? Quel cervo, nonostante fosse minuto, sembrava decisamente in controllo, capace di farsi rispettare e...

"Forza, muoviti."

Ike deglutì, e si sedette sulle zampe corte ma possenti. Tolse velocemente il guanto da arciere, e prese appena tremante le natiche dell'altro, carezzandole sotto le dita. Senza accorgersene, prese a strofinarsi sulle piante basse del sottobosco, nel tentativo di calmare la propria erezione. Prima carezzò leggero il suo ano, sospirando nel vederlo subito ritrarsi al primo tocco. Era così carino... Dopo aver tentato di violarlo un paio di volte, lo prese saldamente per le cosce, soffiando aria dal naso e stringendo la mascella. Un secondo dopo il cervo mugolava di piacere, la lingua di Ike affondata dentro di lui, le labbra intorno all'ingresso per succhiarlo e lubrificarlo. Era così buono! Il sedere del cervo sembrava quasi dolce, e Ike si infilò più in profondità, serpeggiando dentro il retto, premendo con forza contro tutte le pareti. Sentì il membro dell'altro gonfiarsi lentamente, tremare piano alle stimolazioni. Con una mano Ike lo raggiunse, massaggiandolo piano fino a far uscire la punta nuda, premendola con due dita.  
Il cervo fece un verso acuto e si aggrappò al terreno, sospirando forte. Ike estrasse la lingua con uno schiocco bagnato, e affondò l'indice dentro l'ano, gradendo la morbidezza dello sfintere e reputando adatta la lubrificazione. Si sollevò immediatamente, poggiando con attenzione le zampe ai lati del cervo. Sentiva la sua schiena sfiorare i propri peli lunghi e marroni, mentre il sedere rimanere bello alto contro il proprio bassoventre. Avanzò di un passo, cercando di premere il membro contro il suo ingresso, e sospirò quando sentì contro la punta l'umido ingresso che già si apriva alla minima pressione.  
Ike fletté le ginocchia, artigliando il terreno con gli zoccoli nel tentativo di spingersi dentro l'altro. Il bisonte sospirò forte nel sentire il proprio sesso venire avviluppato da un condotto stretto, strettissimo, ma affamato e caldo... Si accorse solo poco dopo del respiro accelerato del cervo, che aveva praticamente inciso il suolo sotto di lui.

"Tutto bene?"

"Non sono di vetro." Soffiò quello. "Solo... devo aver sottovalutato le tue dimensioni. Sei così fottutamente largo! Sei dentro per metà, vero?"

Ike rimase in silenzio, valutando velocemente le proprie sensazioni.

"Emh..."

"Maledizione."

Il cervo - che si chiamava Alexander, scoprì Ike successivamente - iniziò a dargli ordini sul quando entrare, quanto e con che velocità. Il bisonte obbedì ad ogni sua parola, ringhiando spesso per la pressione che sentiva intorno al suo sesso troppo gonfio. Non poteva vedere l'ingresso dell'altro, ma era sicuro che doveva essere una meraviglia, così dilatato e aperto dal proprio membro. In una decina di minuti, Ike era dentro per metà. Alexander arrancava ancora, e mormorò qualcosa che il bisonte interpretò come un sollevarlo. Il cervo andò ad appoggiarsi ad un albero, poggiando gli zoccoli alla corteccia, mentre Ike si tirava su con maggiore fatica, facendo strofinare il proprio petto peloso contro la sua testa.  
Sotto di sé vide il cervo stringere i denti e trascinare un pugno lungo la corteccia chiara della betulla, ringhiando. Ike non disse nulla, ma attese con pazienza che l'altro gli desse il via libera. Ad ogni millimetro guadagnato si sentiva sempre più appagato e vicino ad un orgasmo che sicuramente avrebbe riempito l'altro fino all'orlo. Quando Alexander annuì piano Ike riprese a scivolare in lui, sentendo le interiora appiccicose del cervo circondarlo e stringerlo sempre di più, facendolo muggire di piacere. Anche l'altro sembrava goderne sempre di più, anche se le dimensioni erano forse troppo eccessive per entrare completamente una prima volta. Quando Ike fu dentro per metà uno spasmo di troppo dell'altro lo fece capitolare, e venne abbondantemente in lui: il liquido trattenuto nelle sue gonadi per così tanto tempo viaggiò fino alla sua punta, irrigidendo ulteriormente il sesso dentro Alexander, che gemette ancora prima di sentire il liquido. Il getto caldo lo riempì con forza, facendogli tremare le zampe, obbligandolo ad abbracciare la betulla, urlando. Ike fu obbligato ad uscire nel sentire la pressione aumentare nel corpo dell'altro, e gli spasmi che lo muovevano. Non appena il suo membro uscì dal cervo un fiotto di sperma bagnò le fragole sotto di loro, Alexander che scivolò lentamente a terra, stanco, il suo ano che continuava a gonfiarsi fino a far schizzare fuori il liquido.  
Ike sospirò soddisfatto, notando come anche il cervo fosse venuto nella pressione contro l'albero. Si sedette sbadigliando accanto all'altro, strofinandosi gli occhi marroni, il pelo scuro che copriva parzialmente il cervo vicino a lui. Alexander piegò debolmente le zampe, cercando di raddrizzarsi, con un po' di fatica. Ike provò a offrirgli un braccio per aiutarlo, ma quello lo guardò male e preferì invece appoggiarsi sui suoi fianchi cicciosi, tentando di rimettersi in piedi. Ike evitò qualsiasi battuta sull'avere il culo troppo piccolo rispetto al cazzo che si vuole prendere, perché aveva come l'impressione che Alexander non l'avrebbe presa bene...


End file.
